


Revenge

by Keke19



Series: Cami and Sienna [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keke19/pseuds/Keke19
Summary: Complications arise when two best friends find themselves in a dangerous game with a manipulative woman who wants revenge on them.
Series: Cami and Sienna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653397





	1. Chapter 1

"Cami what are we going to do?"  
"Shh.. stop talking they'll hear us."

There were the sounds of footsteps on the floorboards. It came closer and closer until it stopped. The sound of the door being opened made me jumped.  
"I'm telling you it was amazing."  
"Really? Thanks."  
At the sound of the voices Sienna and I jumped up.  
"Surprise!" we exclaimed at them.  
"Sienna? Cami? What are you doing here?" Riley questioned us.  
"Yeah and what's on your clothes?." Franklin asked.  
We both looked at each other.  
"It's a long story." I said.  
Riley eyed me carefully.  
"How long?"  
"Very." I said, before Riley could answer a shot rang out in the house and we ducked as more filled the house.  
"Stay down!!" I yelled at everyone. It felt like forever until it stopped. I got up and looked around to see if it was really over.  
"Is everyone alright?" Franklin questioned. We all nodded. Riley looked at me worriedly wanting an explanation.  
"Like I said it's a long story."  
"Trust us Cami, we got time." Franklin assured.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine it all started a couple of days ago, and we...."

"Sienna, what do you think of this outfit," I asked her. I twirled around in the dress to add effect. She looked at me accordingly.  
"I think it looks cute on you."  
"Really? Gee thanks." I stated before taking it off.  
"So, Cami what did you think of the lesson today in class."  
I started to put back on my regular clothes."Oh you mean Professor Boring." I sarcastically said. Sienna started laughing.  
"I thought it was very dull just like him."  
"Cami." she exclaimed at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her. There was a moment of silence until Sienna looked worriedly at me." What?" I asked her. She looked down at the magazine she was reading.  
"Hmm..nothing."  
"I know that look spill it."  
"I was wondering don't you ever think about Jamie."  
I was shocked at her question. Jamie was an old friend of ours who moved out of town and then not long after she disappeared. It was the news around town and especially a devastation since her body was found in a creek. It was trembling to think about her death.  
"Yes, sometimes and I do think something is foul about her case."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The police report said that she drowned, but that was a lie." Jamie was one of the best swimmers at our high school that she placed third in the state.  
"That is true."  
"Sienna why do you bring it up?"  
She averted her eyes.  
"I don't know it was just a thought."  
"Well let's stop thinking and get to Carla's. Come on!" I exclaimed at her. She jumped out of my bed. "Fine, but I'm driving." she stated to me. I nodded and handed her keys to her. We exit out of the house and into the car. Sienna drove us to Carla's place for an eventful get together in hopes of getting our minds off of our everyday life. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, a woman drives up to Cami's house and stares at it longingly. At this time she sees a young man trying to burglarize the house and steps out of the car. She went up to him on the porch.  
"Excuse me, young man."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"That doesn't matter. Does Cami Watts live here?" The woman questioned him.  
"Yeah, so what's it to you?" He demanded while pulling out a knife to intimidate her. She looked at him intently, but she was unbothered and turned to leave. Then suddenly she grabbed a gun from her back pocket and shot the boy. He fell on the ground whimpering in pain.  
"Please.. Please don't kill me" he proclaimed to her.  
"Kill you? No I need you to send a message for me." she finally said before shooting the man in the head. After the shooting she made sure no one was looking before she dragged his body to the trunk and removed any evidence of them being there. She got into the car and wiped her hands clean of blood.  
"Now, it's time for a little fun."  
"Siri, give me directions to Carla Damon's Address."  
"Carla Damon lives at 5863 Waterbank Drive," The system spoke.  
"Perfect, I'm in the mood for it. Are you?" she said speaking to her phone.  
"Always. Text me back when you're down." the woman on the phone demanded before hanging.  
"Will do."

The mystery woman drove to her intended address.

An hour later that night.  
The party at Carla Damon's party was raging. There were many of our classmates and some college students that were there. Many were in groups talking and drinking. I was sitting on the couch with Sienna waiting for Nadi to come.  
"Where is she?" Sienna inquired. I looked at her and arched my eyebrows.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"She said she was going to be here, and I don't see her anywhere."  
"Calm down, I texted her she said that she was 10 minutes away." I stated.  
"Cami, the other text said that she was 5 minutes from this place." Sienna exclaimed.  
I shrugged my shoulders at her. Nadi always came late to functions with the exception of her own. That's how she operates. Sienna and I known her since 7th grade and she's nice when she wants to be, but that doesn't mean she has a great heart.  
The music became louder as I focused on my surroundings.  
"Sienna, you want to leave?" I asked her impatiently. She looked at me unknowingly until both of our phones started blinking. It was from Nadi.  
"Nadi sent me a text."  
"Same. What does it say?"  
"Mine says, I can't make it to the party. Sorry with a sad emoji at the end."  
"Huh. Mine says, I'm forced to attend to some family matters. I hope to catch you guys later.  
We both looked at each other.  
"That's weird." Sienna said.  
"Yeah, but she's not coming so let's leave." I stated. Sienna nodded her head and left alongside me. We went outside and got into the car ignoring the stares from the boys in their cars.  
"I know this much she better not flake again." I said.  
"Right." Sienna assured.  
We pulled off from the property and went back home. 

"Hey where is Sienna and Cami?" Carla asked a guest.  
"The two girls on the couch got bored and left." He answered.  
"Man, I'm going out side to see if I can catch them."  
Carla ran outside the house to see their car riding away. She was sad to not say goodbye. She then turned towards the house, but not before being flung back into another car by an explosion. Her house exploded and she was left unconscious and unaware.


End file.
